sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Dress Pirates
The Red Dress Pirates are a Pirate Crew, originating from an unknown location, that holds its base of operations with Totto Land, being led by Magdalena Cocoa. The crew seemingly appeared out of nowhere, with Cocoa being at the top, causing havoc throughout countries to acquire what Cocoa deemed as ingredients. In truth, what she was collecting were normal ingredients for dishes, but as well as collecting the of organisms, most notably in pursuit of the Fairies. Gaining momentum, Cocoa decided to create the crew's base of operations, setting her sights on a barren wasteland of an island, ravaged by the results of wars, and created Whole Cake Island in the process via her Misu Misu no Mi. After its creation, Cocoa continued procuring ingredients to satiate her lust for cooking, as well as creating several more islands for her crew to reside in, thus creating the Totto Land archipelago. The Red Dress Pirates continued to grow as Cocoa continued her conquest over the Grand Line, eventually earning her a title of Yonko, thus finalizing the Red Dress Pirates as a Yonko Crew. The crew seems to have no true consistency in its members, as the members of the crew have been shown to be several different species, such as Cocoa's own creations, the Goodies. To continue its conquest over several islands, the Red Dress Pirates enact a holiday, that happens on the 25th of every month of the year, known as Magdalena, on its protectorates. Depending on the state of the contract between the kingdom and the Red Dress Pirates, the protectorates could either be rewarded, or demolished for their inability to perform the crew's expectations. It has been stated that the crew forcibly drafts members from their protectorates to assist in the crew's dreams. The Red Dress Pirates are one of the major antagonists within Green Ocean, proving to be an obstacle within the Blooming Pirates' own goals. While all the members of the crew have yet to be accounted for, it is known as one of the largest crews within the world, holding a bounty of at least 2,070,000,000. Jolly Roger Crew Members Recruitment Organization Patrons The Patrons are the strongest members within the Red Dress Pirates, following direct orders from their Captain. All three of its members are Cocoa's own children, artificially created or otherwise. Interestingly enough, each member seems to also be apart of the crews own Full Course category, but is also apart of their own tier. The Patrons, despite having no need for this as they all share an equal standing within the crew's workings, seem to have elected Magdalena Picanha as their leader. Due to this, Picanha is seen as the figurehead of the Patrons, making sure their task of regulating the "good" and "bad" islands and then enacting the proper result of the contract. If an island follows the contract, they shall be rewarded, where members of the Red Dress Pirates, known as the Exchangers, shall provide for the island to keep it flourishing until the next routine check-in. In the event that an island has failed to meet expectations, Picanha, Bisque and Saganaki personally make an appearance within the flawed island and bring ruin to it until it ceases to exist. After the destruction of the island, the Patrons collect all that they can, corpses, minerals, or anything they can fit on their ships, and sail back to Totto Land, providing Cocoa with new "ingredients" for her dishes. *'Magdalena Pincaha' is a user of the Hachi Hachi no Mi, and is an artificial child created by Cocoa via her Misu Misu no Mi. He holds the position of Main Course within the crew's Full Course. Due to being the Main Course, Picanha handles the regulation of ingredients before they're used, testing their authenticity and shipping them out to their proper locations. Aside from this, however, due to him being apart of the Patrons, he also has the duty of deciding the fate of the protectorates with the other Patrons. Picanha is believed to be the second strongest member of the Red Dress Pirates, but is one of their worst chefs. He holds a bounty of 1,150,000,000. *'Magdalena Bisque' *'Magdalena Saganaki' Full Course Crew Strength Territories Under Protection History Trivia *The crew has two different themes. The first of the themes is food related, where the territory and crew members are named after food. The second theme is related to Christmas, where Magdalena Cocoa acts as Santa Claus and has her own workshop where she creates different things to send out. **Fitting with the crew's second theme, the Patrons seem to follow the theme, where they decide what islands have been good, deserving of gifts, or naughty, where they get coal, or in this case destruction. This follows the event Christmas. *The Full Course is actually not a Full Course one would see in a normal restaurant. Due to the inclusion of "Meat" and "Drink", the Full Course follows the Anime/Manga series Toriko's Full Course. *The Red Dress Pirates take heavy inspiration from the canon . *Credit to Zeno for the name for the Patrons. **The Patrons act as a pun for the "Beginning, Middle and End", where the Hors d'Oeuvre is the first part of the course that's served first, the Main Course being the "middle" part of the meal, and then the Dessert being served last. This is shown with how the Patrons act as the beginning of the island's experience with the Red Dress Pirates, the middle parts being their ongoing experience, and the end being the termination if the island didn't follow its contract. Category:Pirate Crew Category:Yonko Crew